grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Major Glory
Major Glory is one of most powerful heroes in the world and leader of the heroic Justice Friends. Stationed in GrimmFall, Major Glory serves as the symbol of peace and justice against the forces of darkness, always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone in need. Appearance Major Glory is a tall light-skinned man whose true face is never seen due to it always being concealed by his iconic golden mask. His only visible facial features are his large chin and pearly white teeth. Major Glory also sports a well-built sculpted musculature with slim legs. His attire is very patriotic and has several references to American symbolism, especially the US flag. His helmet is golden and is made in the image of a bald eagle. His suit is mainly white but comes with a red belt and the top has a blue color-scheme with white stars like the US flag, making it truly star-spangled. His cape is long and flowing with red and white stripes like the flag. Personality Major Glory is a proud and patriotic superhero who is courageous in battle and loves his country above all else, and because of this, he is viewed as an upstanding figure in the superhero community who is quite popular with the Press. However, in his private life, Major Glory is quite a neat freak with a number of fears and obsessive habits. He appears to be a bit of a germaphobe who prefers that things be neat and clean, and he also has a deep fear of bees and dentists, and will degenerate into a paranoid coward willing to go to great lengths to avoid confronting his fears. This obsessive compulsive behaviour is likely due to his harsh and strict upbringing under his Uncle Sam. He is also very strict about copyright infringement. Major Glory is very sentimental and occasionally over-dramatic when it comes to his friends and/or emotional moments, almost treating them like family at times rather than roommates/teammates, showing that he greatly cares about his closest friends. He also has great things to say about many other warriors and Hunters, most recently Dracon due to his exploits and abilities. Major Glory also knows of the Digimon that have been sent to his world, namely the Legendary Warriors Lowemon and Kazemon as well as the Grimm Slayer, Omnimon himself. Biography Origins The origins of one of the most famous heroes (he does not consider himself a Hunter) dates back to the founding of America. The Grimm had made colonizing America nearly impossible, outnumbering the natives and destroying many settlements. It was around that time the Founding Fathers discovered the existence of spirits from their native allies and put forth a plan to create a new spirit strong enough to stand against the Grimm. Through an occult ritual the Founding Fathers created a new spirit bound to the Declaration of Independence, using large amounts of Dust to give this spirit life and power. The spirit then merged with a chosen patriot, becoming the first true American Huntsmen who fought against the Grimm and in later conflicts. As the Spirit of United States it could not truly die, only be passed on to a new host but every time it transferred to a new host it gained a small amount of power from its previous hosts. By the end of the nineteenth century the spirit had assumed the incarnation of Uncle Sam who had lived long enough to pass his power down to his host’s nephew who became America’s iconic hero: Major Glory. Rise of a Hero Successor Powers and Abilities The American Spirit As one of the most powerful Huntsmen in the world Major Glory possesses'' the standard abilities of super strength and flight, as well as super speed and stamina which he has had since he was a child. Major Glory is also nigh-invulnerable to fatal damage and can even survive in space; however he can still feel pain even if it does no permanent damage to him, which makes his invulnerability somewhat ineffective in that regard as he can even pass out from too much pain. Aside from these physical attributes, Major Glory also has several eye-related superpowers such as X-Ray vision and his Star-Spangled Laser Vision. All of these powers and years of experience have allowed Major Glory to be strong enough to even fight against intergalactic tyrant Vilgax on even terms. Due to the source of his power being a spirit passed down to him from his uncle, Major Glory has no personal weapons of his own and never unlocked his own Semblance, even though it matters very little considering his might. Superpowers * '''Super Strength': Major Glory has displayed great strength and is strong enough to take out Doctor Diablos' minions easily with his bare fists, however his strength pales in comparison to that of the Krunk's herculean might and Monkey's powerful blows. * Super Speed: Major Glory has had super speed since childhood and can clean up messes and wash the dishes in less than a second. Even as a child he could run 500 laps around the world in a matter of seconds while showing very little fatigue. Showing that he also possesses super stamina. It is unknown if he is still this fast even as an adult. * Flight: Major Glory has shown the ability to fly in almost any environment, including space, at great speeds. * Star-Spangled Laser Vision: Major Glory can shoot powerful lasers out of his eyes that have shining stars on them like the American flag. The power of this vision varies, occasionally burning things, breaking things without burning them, instantly disintegrating messes and leaving behind clean areas, and melting a whole car (last one used by his action figure). * X-Ray Vision: Major Glory is capable of seeing through certain objects such as Valhallen's messy locks. * Super Arctic Wind Breath: His freezing breath can instantly turn any object into frozen ice. Major Glory has never technically used this one during the series and was only seen being used by his action figure, however he was officially shown to use it in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. * Freedom Armor: Major Glory has never technically used this one and was only seen being used by his action figure, which implies that he can use it as well. This golden armor instantly equips itself onto Major Glory's body and gives him powerful eagle claw gauntlets. * All-American Cloaking Device: Major Glory has never technically used this one and was only seen being used by his action figure, which implies that he can use it as well. This American device when activated surrounds Major Glory with red, white and blue diamonds which then allow him to become invisible. * Justice Frenzy: A powerful technique in which Major Glory joins up with Krunk and Valhallen to create a powerful super tornado that can take out any foe in their way, except bees. * Master Chef: Along with his many superpowers, Major Glory is also a skilled chef capable of making delicious meals, such as his special "All-American Buffet Breakfast Bonanza". * Stellar Bullet Projection: Major Glory can shoot out stars from his fingers like a gun. Relationships Allies Dracon - The mech has a one-sided animosity towards Major Glory, not that the hero realizes it, due to his theatrical nature. However, Major Glory has nothing but good things to say about Dracon, a stark contrast to what Dracon perceives the hero as thinking about him. Eventually, the Gundam overcomes his hatred of the hero, seeing that even Major Glory is human. Lowemon - The Warrior of Darkness is often seen as an ally and a capable foe by Major Glory, even though the Digimon keeps himself at a distance, preferring a professional relationship with the hero instead of the family-like bond the major is trying to build with his teammates. But Major Glory's insistence on having such a relationship with the Warrior of Darkness makes Lowemon a bit unnerved. He can't deny the hero's good intentions, but he does find Major Glory to be a bit clingy as a result. Agunimon - While both are the leaders of their respective teams, Agunimon is more of a leader who tends to think, except for when his heart overrules his mind. Major Glory respects the Warrior of Flame for following his instincts and acting with his heart in the right place, but wishes that Agunimon would take more action to keep his fellow Legendary Warriors safe. Although an admirable thought, the Warrior of Flame has more faith in his team's own abilities than the major realizes. The Digimon can understand Major Glory's desire to keep his team safe as well, finding it to be worth respecting, but he does wish that the hero would have more faith in his friends and teammates, as they can handle themselves. This can create points of tension between the two, but Agunimon can at least put it aside long enough to work with Major Glory, despite what he thinks. Kazemon - Major Glory is concerned about Kazemon and her ability to handle herself in battle, despite being a Legendary Warrior, the Warrior of Wind. Due to this, Kazemon feels pressured to get stronger, with only Lowemon and Agunimon being able to understand how she feels. While she can admit he has good intentions, she would like the hero to at least have a bit more faith in her abilities. Enemies Quotes Gallery Background Information Trivia * Major Glory is secretly a fan of Dracon, and he even sleeps with an action figure of the Gundam. (Not that anyone knows it, of course.) * Major Glory's ability to transfer his powers to a successor shares a similarity to My Hero Academia's character All Might. ** All Might gives his Quirk known as One For All to his successor Midoriya who was born without a powers. * It is possibly well known to the Justice Friends that Major Glory has a phobia of germs when they made bets on chores during the Wacky Races. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Justice Friends Members Category:Heroes